Wireless microphone system often support multiple (sometimes many) microphones at the same time such as during entertainment venues. In such situations, closely placed processing equipment for the multiple wireless microphones may operate on a crowded and chaotic wireless spectrum. Undesirable consequences may occur including the generation of inter-modulation distortion products and an aesthetically unappealing configuration of the processing equipment.